Is There an Ed in the House?
"Is There an Ed in the House?" is the 3rd episode of''' Season 4 and the 80th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah is sick and Ed and Jimmy both compete against each other over who's a better caretaker. Plot Eddy's latest scheme, Ed's Photography Studio, has attracted the attention of Rolf, who wishes to get his portrait taken and send the results to his family back home in The Old Country. Of course, Eddy likes to do things on the cheap, so instead of using an actual camera, he's having Ed draw up the pictures. Unfortunately, Ed has a wild imagination, and in his initial draft he puts a "four-legged mutant bus driver" behind Rolf. At Eddy's instruction, he starts to scratch it out, but is soon interrupted by Jimmy, who wants to know where Ed's family keeps various items. Eventually, a fed-up Eddy tells him to go bug Sarah, and Jimmy reveals that Sarah is sick. Both Ed and Edd leap into action upon hearing this, ready to help Sarah in any way possible. Soon, Eddy is watching impatiently as Ed and Jimmy try to comfort Sarah, only becoming more irked when Doctor Double D gets on the job and diagnoses Sarah as having a cold. His advice is that they vacate, as colds are quite contagious, and Ed moves to have his friends removed from the premises. When yet another "emergency" calls Ed back to his little sister's side, though, Eddy complains that they'll never get any work done, prompting Edd to contemplate setting up a paging system. Naturally, Eddy loves the idea of not having to be stuck around Sarah all day, and soon Edd is at work creating the system. Sarah is tough to satisfy, though, and after some troubles with rigging it up for her maximum convenience, Edd gets fed up and calls her out on her selfishness. Sarah's response is to blow him a raspberry, which makes a germophobic Edd want to kill her. As a caring big brother, Ed can't let this happen, and he takes his friends out of the house. Eddy doesn't mind, though, as at least now he'll be able to set up his new scam: The Triple E Free Driving School. Of course, this school won't be free, but it will (supposedly) teach the kids how to drive in a makeshift vehicle Eddy has rigged up. Edd is going to be the driving instructor, and Ed will naturally be the motor. Soon, though, Sarah pages for help, and Ed runs off. He returns shortly, and by this time, Jonny and Nazz are ready to go. All is good, especially when Jonny mentions that Plank wants an obstacle course, which gives Eddy just the excuse he needs to tie up Jimmy and leave him on the pavement. The first customer in is Nazz, who is directed by a nervous Edd as Ed pushes the car. All seems to be going well until Edd's paging system interrupts again and Jimmy somehow manages to break free of his bonds. Needless to say, Ed has to help his little sister, and the motor runs off, leaving Edd and Nazz behind in an uncontrolled car. To make things worse, there is no brake. This time, Sarah is demanding sustenance. Jimmy starts to feed her a grilled-cheese sandwich, but Ed bursts in and stuffs fruits and vegetables into Sarah's mouth. This starts a competition where they help her chew. Soon, though, Sarah needs something else: in this case, a story. Jimmy goes off to get the storybook, but Ed already has a story planned, in this case the tale of Zorba. Soon they start fighting over their stories. Good and fed up, Sarah shows them a ball, throws it out the window, and tells them to go get it. Both chase after the ball, along the way passing the wreck of the car. By now, Eddy is fed up with this charade, and he demands Ed tell him what's going on. In response to Ed's blabbering about Sarah and balls and big brothers and baby sisters, he tells him that as Ed is the big brother, he is the boss. This inspires the fighting spirit in Ed, and he pulls his pants up and prepares to enter Sarah's room. When he enters Sarah's room, he sees Sarah and Jimmy playing. At first, Sarah makes fun of him, but soon Ed grabs the ball and tosses it out the window, yelling at her to rest. Jimmy offers to help, and Ed agrees by tossing Jimmy out the window. This makes Sarah sad, though, and if there's one thing big brothers can't stand, it's to see their little sisters in pain. The reverse doesn't work, though, and soon Sarah is laying a beatdown on Ed while outside, Edd is coming down with Sarah's cold Jimmy leads him away to take care of him much to his protest. With no one to help Eddy with his scams he give gives up wondering what's on TV. Memorable Quotes *'''Edd: up Rolf's photo "Lets pick a theme, shall we? Would you like to pose with this beach ball or this sumptuous lollipop?" Rolf: "No sump! As Rolf prefers to turn his churn of soft spreads." Eddy: "There, he picked! Now get out of the way so I can take the picture!" Edd: "Okay Rolf, now look at me and smile for the tawdry sockpuppet." ---- *'Edd': at the picture Ed has drawn "Uh Ed? What is that behind Rolf?" Ed: "Rolf's head is about to be crunched by a 4-legged mutant bus driver!" ---- *'Jimmy': Sarah's pillow "Am I a good fluffer, Sarah?" ---- *'Jimmy': Edd "Sarah's got a fever Mr. Smartypants." Ed: "Yeah, Mr. 'I wish I was a smartpants'." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! How can you be so stupid?" Ed: "I watch cartoons, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "The Triple E free driving school! Only it's not free, we'll charge 'em. Double D, you're the instructor." Edd: "Me? But I–" Eddy: "Ed, you're the motor." Ed: ecstatic "I have achieved greatness!" ---- *'Jonny': "Where's the obstacle course Eddy? Plank really wants to tear up the pavement!" Eddy: "Coming right up, Jonny boy!" ---- *'Ed': "Uh, pain and hurt! Have mercy, depraved sibling!" ---- *'Edd': "Curse you, cold microorganisms! Oh, it's all part of the big plan, don't you see? They wait and strike when you're most vulnerable–" sneezes again. Jimmy: "Gee, Double D, you don't sound so good. You need some TLC!" Trivia *'Goofs': **This is one of three times Ed has actually gotten mad at Sarah. The first was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and the third was in "Little Ed Blue." **When Edd introduces himself as "Eddward" to Nazz during the driving school scam, he has a name tag on. In the next shots, his name tag is gone. **Right before Sarah rings the bell during the driving school scam, Ed has only one stripe on the sleeve of his jacket. After Sarah rang the bell, it was back to normal. **When Edd sneezes on Eddy at the end of the show, he develops a bloodshot eye. When Jimmy takes him away, however, his eye is normally colored. *This is the third time Sarah has cried. The first was in "High Heeled Ed" and the second was in "For Your Ed Only." *This is the 12th time Kevin is absent. *This is the 58th time the Kankers don't appear. *Rolf makes a small appearance at the beginning of the episode during the photo scam while Jonny and Nazz make a small appearance in the middle of the episode during the Triple E Free Driving School scam. *'Running Gags:' *#Ed and Jimmy fighting over who gets to take care of Sarah. *#The Eds scams being interrupted so Ed can help Sarah. *In yet another inside reference to someone in the cast or crew, "Silly Jilly" is a reference to Jilly Mentiphy, who worked on the show as a Design Consultant for 2 episodes in 2005. *This episode's title reference was made by Edd in "Floss Your Ed." *This is one of the few episodes where Ed and Edd are unlucky at the end of the episode, but Eddy wasn't. *This is the second episode where Ed stands up to Sarah. The first was "Sir Ed-a-Lot." However it doesn't work this time as Sarah made him guilty over his actions and then beat him to a pulp when he let his guard down. *Ed pulled his pants up when he went to Sarah's bedroom, but when he got there, his pants are at their normal level. *At the end when Ed gets beaten up by Sarah he says, "Have mercy depraved sibling!" a line he originally used in "Ed in a Halfshell." *This is one of the few episodes where Edd has an outburst of rage. Other episodes where Edd has an outburst include "Wish You Were Ed," "A Case of Ed," "Sorry, Wrong Ed,", "X Marks the Ed " and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is the second time Sarah gets sick. The first was in "Laugh Ed Laugh," where she got chicken pox along with the other kids. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-19h49m28s181.png|Rolf sitting for a picture. Vlcsnap-2013-09-29-19h51m35s202.png|The four-legged mutant bus driver. EdHelpsSarah.png|Sarah's feeling under the weather. DrEdd.png|Dr. Edd is in the house! WorkOnBell.png|Edd hanging a bell above Sarah's bed. EddMakesAdjustments.png|"Too high! Too low! Too high! Too low!" IMG_0343.PNG|"If I catch your cold I'll... I'll! Just give me five minutes with that germ spreading brat!" Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-14h30m24s94.png|Edd making sure he has got everything ready for the Triple E Driving School. Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-14h30m12s234.png|Jimmy all tied up. edd nazz.jpg|Edd teaching Nazz how to drive a "car". Vlcsnap-2014-01-01-14h31m20s143.png|The entire Obstacle Course for the Driving School Scam. Student Driver Car.jpg|Call a doctor, I think we're gonna crash! (The doctor say he's coming, but you gotta pay with cash.) Jonny escapes from cast.jpg|"What a weasel!" cheese sandwicht.jpg|Cheese sandwich a la Jimmy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-18h25m35s120.png|Ed and Jimmy reading to Sarah. ed nervous.jpg|A tough guy, eh? NDVD 183.JPG|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' a hug for Sarah! Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-10h32m39s236.png|Or maybe not. IMG_0344.PNG|Wait for it... IMG_0345.PNG|And there you have it. edd ill.jpg|Edd also ill with Sarah's cold. Video See Also *The Triple E Free Driving School *Ed's Photography Studio *Student Driver Car *Sarah's Soothing Sickness System *Zorba Category:Episodes Category:Season 4